


The Christmas Star

by Thelitnerd



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crowley and Aziraphale are best friends, Crowley doesn’t get it, Little angel, Other, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelitnerd/pseuds/Thelitnerd
Summary: After Crowley breaks a decoration, Aziraphale explains why he loves Christmas at a Christmas market.OrJust some cute GO Christmas fluff!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Christmas Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMoonstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMoonstar/gifts).



> This was written for MsMoonstar for a Secret Santa Gift exchange on a Good Omens fan server! Merry Christmas Moony! You’re the best for being so patient with me! I hope you like it!

The Christmas Star

Being that he was a demon, Crowley had never properly celebrated Christmas. As a demon who had a particular interest in humanity, and by extension a certain angel, the celebration always piqued his curiosity. He took great pleasure in watching Aziraphale organize his book shop for once, and brighten it up with the twinkling colored lights he hung in the windows as well as decorating the little fake christmas tree he bought for the store with multicolored bulbs and tiny little ornaments shaped like books and whatever else he so desired. Crowley also admired the warmness that came from the holiday, how the humans seemed somewhat kinder and giving this particular time of year. However, he found that even though he admired the humans and his angel and their traditions, he didn’t quite understand why they did them. He was a demon after all.  
One cold morning, Crowely walked into the small antique gift shop, nestled cozily into the corner on one of the many streets in Soho, to find Aziraphale standing on a ladder, putting the finishing touches onto the tree displayed in the back right corner of the shop. The silly angel was standing on the ladder, one leg in the air, on his tippy toes trying to reach the very top of that tall green tree covered in tiny, shiny lights, so he could top it with a tiny, hollow angel. Well ‘suppose I should step in before the silly old fool hurts himself, Crowley thought to himself.  
“Need a hand angel?” Crowley asked. The sound of his voice made Aziraphale turn around, as if he was spooked.  
“Huh-oh yes, that would be lovely, thank you my dear,” the angel replied once he realized who his visitor was. “Y’know,” Crowley teased Aziraphale as he made his way down the ladder, “I always wondered why you put so much into this holiday. I mean, I know you’re an angel, but you could care less about Easter, or any of the other holidays for that matter.” Aziraphale just shook his head, chuckled and replied only with, “You wiley creature.”  
With that, he promptly stepped down, and allowed Crowley access to the huge tree before handing him the little angel. Crowley, once he took the angel, made his way up the ladder like the lanky snake he was, practically crawling his way up. Once he got to the top, Crowley went to place the angel on top, assuming his height would make the job easier. However, he must've learned a little too far forward, because all the sudden, he found himself tumbling over, and dropping the little angel.  
SHATTER! The noise alarmed Aziraphale, who was off somewhere else in the book shop, hanging shiny green and red garlands embellished with small paper book tracings, on a bookshelf. He immediately ran back over to where the tree was, and immediately went over to Crowley’s side when he saw that he had fallen.  
“Oh my, are you alright?” Aziraphale said in an extremely worried tone.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout me angel,” Crowley replied while clutching his knee and smirking. He smiled faded, however when looked to the side, and saw the little angel in pieces.  
‘Can’t say the same ‘bout your mini me though.” Crowley didn’t say much, but Aziraphale could tell from the sad, deep look in his eyes that Crowley had felt extremely guilty for the shattered little angel.  
“It’s quite alright my dear, don’t feel too bad about it. That little lad was on his way out anyway.” Aziraphale quickly got up and put on his coat before reaching his hand out to Crowley.  
“Fancy A trip into town, my dear?”

Crowley’s confusion grew as they approached a little market in the center of the town.  
“Aziraphale, what are we doing here?” Crowley quipped.  
Aziraphale just smiled and said, “well, I need a new Tree topper! Besides, you asked why this holiday is so important to me, yes?” With that, Crowley’s curiosity peaked, and so he allowed the angel to guide him through the little booths displaying all manor trinkets and objects, most of them, related to the holiday, such as little hand folded origami ornaments, tiny hand carved nutcrackers, and yes, even tree toppers. The whole market was lit by various strings of tiny lights, similar to those on Aziraphale’s tree, strung from booth to booth, and joined at both ends of the market onto whatever structures could be used to do so. And, at the far end of the market, all the way in the back, stood a tree that made aziraphale’s tree look like a bush. It was the centerpiece of the whole market as it was decorated with bold, gorgeous lights flashing in various shades of red blue green and yellow, long snaking garlands and tinsels the shined ever so brightly under the shiny and multicolored lights and ornaments as well as other pieces that the various vendors had created. And, on top of the tree, was a wooden, hand carved star with the silhouette of an angel carved inside. A little light was also inside the star, making the silhouette of the angel inside glow brightly. Under the tree, parents were taking photos of their fussy children, and potential buyers admired the work of various vendors.  
“You know,” Aziraphale chimed, “This tree is a rather good physical manifestation of why I adore this holiday so.”  
“What do ya mean?” asked a confused Crowley.  
“Well, you see, that tree took the work of many hands to get as beautiful as it is now,” Aziraphale continued. “All these people got together and each gave a little bit of themselves in order to create such a masterpiece for the whole of the community. They all felt compelled to put this together because they wanted to create something beautiful for the community. The spirit of giving that comes along with this holiday is special, isn’t it Crowley?”  
Crowely looked around at the other people inside the market, hustling about, buying presents for their loved ones, and at the various children who were running around, and staring at all of the shiny little knick knacks in awe, and then back to his angel, who was staring at a big, shiny knick knack in awe.  
“Yeah,” suddenly, he understood.  
“Angel, wait right here, I’ll be right back,” Crowley yelled as he ran away and left Aziraphale confused and standing alone.  
Aziraphale had stood alone for all of ten minutes when Crowley finally returned.  
“Here angel,” Crowley said, “The vendor was selling replicas, so I thought it should look lovely on top of your tree! I hope you like it! If not I could just-”  
“My dear,” Aziraphale cut him off, as he was holding in hands, a smaller replica of the tree topper that sat on top of the tree in the market, “It’s absolutely perfect, thank you!”  
Crowley just smiled, and said, “oh, it was nothing Angel.”


End file.
